


Gravity

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [472]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fight Scene, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Bucky takes a risky jump.





	Gravity

It’s a fucked up, messy fight, and Barton or Stark would probably make a quip about that making it “Tuesday” or something, but Bucky’s pretty sure this is worse than usual.

For one thing, these things spit frigging acid, or something like it, and it’s melting cars, buildings. Probably people, too, but they’d managed to pull an evacuation before it escalated too badly and none of them have been hit yet.

For another, there’s about a million of them, or close enough by Bucky’s count. Thor, Iron Man, Falcon, and War Machine are knocking out large droves from the sky and keeping them in the perimeter. Hulk is taking them out wherever he sees them, leaving piled behind. Hawkeye and Bucky try to pick them off from rooftop vantages. Everyone else is just taking them out when they can.

It’s a mess. It’s also their job.

Bucky’s looking through his scope, trying to line up another shot when Falcon swears. “Barnes! Incoming.”

Bucky pulls away from the scope and looks up, swearing as he does. One or two must’ve gotten away, and they’re headed straight at him.

Spitting acid.

He only had a split second to decide, but ultimately he realizes he doesn’t want to know what that will do to his skin, even super-soldier skin. So he jumps.

Hopefully someone will catch him. It’s not like there’s not scientific evidence towards his ability of surviving long falls, but he’s also pretty sure it will suck ass, so…

He’s caught with a thud, with a growled, electronic, “a little warning next time.”

“Sorry, Rhodes,” he says, and he can’t hide the smile of relief. “Split second decision.”

“You were a split second from the damn ground,” Rhodes mutters, bringing Bucky towards Steve and the others, dropping him before taking off again.

Bucky drops his rife–hoping it’ll still be there when he gets back, Stark did good work on that one–and pulls out a handgun instead, more suited to the situation.

“Bucky!” Steve shouts, working his way closer. “What were you thinkin’, stupid, huh? Dumbass decisions.”

“Aw, punk, like I’d choose the laws of physics over you,” Bucky says. “I always make it back, huh? Now, c'mon, we got acid-spittin’ monsters to destroy.”

Steve throws his shield over Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky shoots over his, and they get back to work.


End file.
